Smash It
by deceivinghearts
Summary: Clare Edwards and Alli Bhandari hit the club looking for a good time. What will happen on their night out?
1. Chapter 1

A│N: I was actually just writing stories based on songs and decided to turn this one into an Eclare one shot, possible two shot (the next part will most likely be M rated) if enough people want me to. I'm marking this as complete until then. Anyway, part of this was written based on Smash It by Zowie, which is a song Hanna was singing on Pretty Little Liars. Needless to say, I love how upbeat the song is and I recommend you listen to it. By the way, I looked up the drinking age in Toronto and I read that it was 19… so that's how old Alli and Clare are.

* * *

><p>I looked in my full length mirror, making sure I looked decent for tonight. I was clad in black; wearing a lace corset, skinny jeans and 4-inch pumps. I had settled on dark, smoky eye shadow and blood red lipstick.<p>

"Clare, hurry up!" I heard Alli call from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, my long auburn curls bouncing as I walked downstairs. "It's about time," she started before taking in my appearance. "Oh my God, you look _hot_."

"Right back at you, doll," I winked and giggled. Alli was wearing a mint green off the shoulder shirt with a black belt around the waist, accompanied by black leggings and her own black pumps. Her hair was straightened to perfection and she also had smoky eye shadow, but decided on clear lip gloss. We got in her car and left.

We pulled up to a new nightclub in downtown Toronto, which seemed to live up to the hype we've heard. The line went around the block, but Alli and I went straight to the bouncer, who was no other then Peter Stone.

"Hey Peter, told you we'd show up one of these days," I slapped his arm playfully.

"It took you long enough! Go right in, ladies." We waved and walked in, heading straight to the bar. I order an apple martini while Alli orders a strawberry daiquiri and we sit at the bar for a few minutes, basking in the beauty of this nightclub. It was extremely dark with the exception of flashing strobe lights and everyone was dancing, their drinks splashing everywhere. This was definitely my kind of scene. I turned back to Alli, who was already eying a guy across the club.

"Alli, you don't have to sit with me all night, I can handle myself," I reassured her, downing my martini. She thanked me and flipped her hair, sashaying away confidently. I chuckled at her boy crazed ways and downed two more martinis and a scotch on the rocks before sauntering my way onto the dance floor. I began swaying my hips to the familiar song, drawing the attention of a few guys. I had already danced around the club for a while, when I bumped into a hard chest. I looked up to see the most gorgeous jade green eyes. He glared at me in an animalistic manner and I looked past him noticing Alli was still flirting with that guy, who I recognized as Drew Torres from our university. I smirked mischievously, winked and danced away from him, knowing it wouldn't be the last time we saw each other tonight.

Elijah Goldsworthy, the most mysterious man on campus. He was a junior along with Drew, while Alli and I were sophomores. We've passed each other on campus a few times, but we never really spoke. That is, until a few minutes ago when I decided to take a break from dancing and sit at the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A deep voice husked in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He came around and sat next to me.

"What's the catch?" I teased. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Can't I just buy a pretty girl a drink without having an ulterior motive?" I pretended to think about it and shook my head.

"Not these days, but I guess I can make an exception just this once," I smiled. He ordered an apple martini so I raised an eyebrow at him curiously, and he told me that he noticed me drinking a few of them earlier. A few minutes later, Alli walked over to us, asking to speak to me privately. Eli nodded and walked away. "Hey, where's your friend?"

"That's what I came to talk about. Is it cool if I leave with Drew? He just invited me to his place," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged me and left. I scanned the club for Eli and found him leaning against a wall in a more secluded corner. I heard one of my favorite songs come on and the numerous drinks I had finally kicked in, so I loosened up a little and strutted over to him. I stopped in front of him and leaned forward into his ear. "Dance with me?" He pulled me into the crowd and I turned around, pressing into him. I grinded on Eli to the beat of the song while running my hands up my body. He held my waist and followed my lead. I raised my arms and began slowly dropping, rubbing against him hard as I made my way back up. He bit his lip and moaned quietly before grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to the secluded corner we came from. "Eliiiii, why did we stop daaaancing?" I giggled. He pushed me against the wall and placed both hands on either side of my head.

"Did you really think you could dance like that and expect me not to do this?" He whispered huskily before attacking my neck with nibbles and open mouth kisses. My knees buckled and I grabbed his shoulders for support. When I came to my senses slightly, I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him away from me gently. I looked into his spectacular jade eyes for a few seconds before losing control completely. I kissed him passionately and he moaned into my mouth, letting his hands fall to my waist. This went on for about 30 more seconds before I pulled away and started kissing around his face.

"Do you," I kissed his cheek, "want to," his jawline, "go to," his neck, "my place?" I finished, whispering in his ear. He nodded enthusiastically, but not desperately. He led me out of the club and to his car, where I gave him directions to Alli and I's house. He parked in the driveway and I jumped out the car to unlock the door. As soon as the door was unlocked, I turned around to look at Eli and he pressed me into the door and kissed me with fervor. He reached around me and opened the door and we stumbled in, lips still attached. Tonight was going to be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

A│N: Enough people requested this, so here it is! I'm not sure if this is any good but it's kind of my first lemon, so bear with me here. Don't forget to review and maybe check out my other story, which I think is way better then this little two shot :)

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and felt someone pressed against my back. Looking down, confused, I noticed I was completely naked with only a thin black sheet covering me. I had just realized the warm breeze on the back of my neck and an arm around my waist when everything suddenly clicked. I turned slowly turned to face Eli and gently pushed him onto his back, straddling his stomach. He smirked and rubbed his eyes before opening them.<p>

"Well, hello there," he chuckled. I leaned down, stopping inches away from his face. "And what did I do to deserve such a wonderful awakening?" I rolled my eyes and slid my body lower, rubbing against his lower half. His breaths became slightly uneven and I giggled, kissing him.

"Maybe I'll have to remind you," I whispered against his lips before making my way down his neck, listening to his breathing hitch. He flipped us over and attacked my chest, sucking my left breast while twisting and pinching my right nipple. I moaned as he made his way down, dipping his tongue into my navel and swirling it around. My hands found their way into his soft black hair and I tugged on it. He moved toward my core and kissed my inner thighs, but before he could get any further I regained control, gently pulling him back up so we were face to face. I kissed him fiercely, wrapping my legs around his waist. He rolled his hips forward and I felt his member rub the area that was eager to be pleased. We both groaned and rolled over; leaving us in the position we started in.

I ran my hands down his chest and slid my body lower, wrapping my hand around his hard shaft. I lowered my face so my lips were inches away from the tip of his member. I looked up at him, smirking at his disheveled hair and parted lips. My tongue flicked over the tip rapidly and he grabbed at the sheets viciously, letting out the sexiest moan I've ever heard. I wrapped my lips around him and engulfed as much of him as I could, then I moved back up his shaft, sucking so hard my cheeks hollowed. I removed my mouth and got off the bed. I peeked through the curtains and I heard the bed creak, indicating Eli was getting up as well. He came behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist tightly.

"This is what you get for being a tease," he whispered, easing one of his hands between my thighs. He rubbed my clit gently, making my knees buckle under me. He used the arm around my waist to hold me up as he rubbed between my folds. I moaned, holding the curtains in a death grip. He turned me around and carried me over to the bed placing me down so my legs were still dangling over the edge. He kneeled on the floor and licked the places where his fingers once were. He flicked his tongue over my swollen bud and I whimpered, anxious for him to get to my center; crying out in pleasure when I felt his tongue inside of me. He moved it in and out slowly, and I grabbed his hair, tugging on it roughly. He pulled out and I sighed from the loss.

He crawled on top of me and gripped my thighs, lifting me off the bed. I could taste myself on his tongue as he kissed me passionately. I felt my back hit a wall and without warning, he shoved himself deep inside of me; I silently thanked God for birth control. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and cried out as he hit a spot deep inside me. I bit down on his shoulder and he groaned. He kept hitting the same spot, and I felt my walls tighten around him as I came long and hard, him following shortly after. He released my legs and we both fell onto the bed, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>A│N: God, this was such an awful chapter now that I've reread it... I'm too lazy to expandedit it, but hopefully anything I write like this will get better in time.


End file.
